dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Dormammu/Attack Set
This is an overview of Dormammu's attacks in Ultimate Dimension Clash. Basic Attacks and Command Normals Standing L- summons a small blue flash Standing M- swipes left hand rightward leaving a flame trail (nullifies projectiles and beams) Standing H- upward dark swipe (nullifies projectiles and beams; knocks down) Crouching L- summons a small blue flash on the floor Crouching M- swipes right hand upward leaving a flame trail (mid; nullifies projectiles and beams; launches foe slightly) Crouching H- upward dark swipe (nullifies projectiles and beams; knocks down) S launcher- unleashes a fire spike next to him (nullies projectiles and beams) Air L- summons a small blue flash Air M- left hand swipe leaving a flame trail (nullifies projectiles and beams) Air H- upward dark swipe (nullifies projectiles and beams) Air S- downward dark swipe (nullifies projectiles and beams) TAC exchange up- upward orange flash TAC exchange side- straight orange flash TAC exchange down- downward orange flash F + H- Dark Matter (a fast and small dark projectile; wall bounces foe) D + F + H- Flame Carpet (creates a pool of fire on the ground in front of him; hits low; stays active for 180 frames or if Dormammu is hit) Throws Forward ground- Uses psychic powers to move foe a considerable distance from him Backward ground- Uses psychic powers to put foe behind him and move them a considerable distance from him Forward air- Traps foe in a dark field, then closes his fist, breaking the field and knocking the foe to the ground Backward air- Gets behind foe and does the same scenario as forward air Special Moves QCB + L/M- Dark Spell (stores a power flame in his hand; L- red Destruction flames in left hand; M- blue Creation flames in right hand; in air ok) QCB + H- Liberation (depending which and how many Dark Spells are stored, he casts a powerful spell on foe; in air ok) QCF + atk- Dark Hole (creates a black vortex; L version- close range; M version- mid range; H version- long range; in air ok; knocks down; disappears if Dormammu is hit) DP + atk- Purification (creates a tower of dark energy that reaches vertically to the top of the screen; L version- next to Dormammu; M version- middle of the playing field; H version- fullscreen; OTG-capable; knocks down) BDP + atk- Mass Change (teleports to an area relative to the opponent; L version- in front; M version- behind; H version- above; in air ok) QCB + S- Flight (goes into flight mode; in air ok; lasts 100 frames) Hyper Combos QCF + atk x2- Chaotic Flame (unleashes a large beam of flames; knocks down) QCB + atk x2- Stalking Flare (unleashes a large, slow-moving fireball that homes in on foe; does not expire overtime; disappears if Dormammu is hit) DP + atk x2- Dark Dimension* (traps his foe in a micro dimension of his creation; if successful; he crushes the dimension between his thumb and forefinger after a few seconds; OTG-capable; hard knockdown) (* means Level 3 hyper combo) Extra This is the list of Liberation attacks [source] Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay